Babeczki
by Jeanne8917
Summary: Niedługo zaczyna się koncert, a ich perkusista gdzieś znika. Uwaga: pięciokąt. Yaoi.  the GazettE


Dla **Puć** :* Za to, że podjęła wyzwanie, by jednego dnia do 24 napisać i wstawić ficka, o naszych the GazettE (o którym dowiedziała się ok. 18)

Mieli jeszcze godzinę do kolejnego, podczas tej trasy, koncertu. Kai postanowił wykorzystać go należycie, więc nikomu nic nie mówiąc podreptał do prowizorycznej kuchni. Z podręcznej torby wyjął dziwnie wyglądające pudełko i zabrał się do pracy.

- Aoi, odstaw już proszę tą gitarę! Ruki, to moje! Cholera, Reita, możesz oddać mi mojego ipoda? Chociaż normalnej muzyki bym sobie posłuchał.

- Muzykę to ty będziesz miał jak koncert się zacznie. Teraz rozkoszuj się… - wokalista rozejrzał się po ich garderobie, szukając jakby punktu zaczepiania - …chwilą wolnego! – wykrzyknął niespodziewanie, wielce zadowolony z siebie, że znalazł zajęcie jasnowłosemu gitarzyście.

- Wiecie może gdzie podział się Kai? – Na pytanie Reity nikt nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, ponieważ wyprzedził ich dość głośny huk. Spojrzeli po sobie i równocześnie zerwali do biegu, przepychając w drzwiach, omal nie taranując się wzajemnie. Widok jaki zastali był przekomiczny jak i szokujący. Wiedzieli, że ich lider miał niespodziewane oraz równie zaskakujące pomysły, ale żeby aż do tego stopnia? Aoi nie mogąc powstrzymać dłużej chichoty wybuchł nagle donośnym śmiechem.

- Kai, czy ty czasem nie zapomniałeś nam o czymś powiedzieć? – Wszystkie oczy były nadal utkwione w perkusistę, który teraz stał zrezygnowany na samym środku pomieszczenia. Był cały usmyrany w mące, twarz, całkowicie białą, zdobiła naburmuszona mina. Ręce po łokcie w jakimś cieście zaciskały kurczowo palce, jakby chciał kogoś uderzyć, ale nie śmiał. Reita, chcąc upamiętnić tą chwilę, wyciągnął telefon i zaczął robić zdjęcia. Kai tupnął nogą, co spowodowało wbicie się w górę białego pyłu.

- Lider-sama, możesz nam powiedzieć co ty robisz?

- Stoję – skwitował ironicznie – ale teraz idę zapalić.

- O nie! Nie w takim stanie! Za godzinę gramy, weźcie przyszykujcie mu jakieś rzeczy i dodatki. Musimy go przygotować, prawda? – Uruha mrugnął zaczepnie do reszty zespołu, która teraz wyszczerzyła się jeszcze bardziej i już po chwili zniknęła za drzwiami. I o niby był tutaj liderem? Śmieszne. Uruha zerknąwszy, czy nikt z ekipy nie patrzy, podszedł do ciemnowłosego i palcem przejechał po jego policzku, robiąc tym samym śmieszną smugę. – Co robiłeś?

Na cichy szept gitarzysty oraz przez jego bliskość, perkusista odpowiedział niskim i cichym głosem.

- Chciałem zrobić babeczki. Piecze się je równo pół godziny ale… nie wyszło.

- Idź weź idziesz szybki prysznic, a ja tutaj trochę ogarnę. Spotkamy się za pół godziny w garderobie, dobrze?

Niższy mężczyzna nic już nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął lekko, jakby z wdzięcznością. Uruha, odwzajemnił uśmiech i westchnął dość głośno. Ojj, to będzie pracowita godzina.

Zostało im małe trzydzieści minut do wyszykowania Kai'a. Perkusista nie zdążył się nawet odezwać, a już wcisnęli mu rzeczy do założenia. Chciał wyjść się przebrać, ale wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili, że nie ma na to czasu. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiał zrobić to przy nich. Czuł się trochę skrępowany, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy tak pilnie mu się nie przyglądali. No dobrze, zostańmy może jednak przy wersji „czasami". Przebrawszy się, usiadł na środku w obrotowym fotelu i czuł jak sprawne palce przeczesują mu włosy by po chwili zacząć je suszyć.Był to zapewne któryś z gitarzystów, oni mają takie zgrabne dłonie. W międzyczasie ktoś zakładał mu rękawiczki, doczepił łańcuchy do paska od spodni, a na zamknięte powieki miał nakładane cienie. Pewnie Ruki, jemu najszybciej szło malowanie. Nagle podskoczył, gdy poczuł ciepłe dłonie na swoim karku. To Uruha zaczął robić mu tak masaż, by nie przeszkadzać Aoi'emu oraz Reicie w układaniu włosów Kai'a. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał jaki był spięty, że przygotowania tak go pochłonęły iż nie miał czasu na chwilę relaksu, który notable, przyszedł niespodziewanie. Ta odrobina jaką mu zafundowali kochankowie znaczyła dla niego więcej, niż tydzień w SPA. Czuł się potrzebny i pożądany. Odprężony już całkowicie uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie, gdy poczuł jak najmniejszy z nich siada mu okrakiem na kolanach by mieć lepszy dostęp do jego twarzy. Nie chciał by wokalista spadł, więc objął go pewnie w tali. Czując się tak rozleniwiony zaczął przysypiać na fotelu, jednakże do rzeczywistości rozbudził go nieśmiały pocałunek basisty. Tak, Akira zawsze był z nich najbardziej nieśmiały.

- Mm… To już? – zapytał zaspanym głosem. Odpowiedział mu wesoły śmiech pozostałych członków zespoły.

- Tak, tak. Wstawiać Yutaka. Pora porwać tłumy.

- Ale gdy ja mam ochotę właśnie zostać tutaj. Z wami. – Zaznaczył sugestywnie. Jego naburmuszona mina jeszcze bardziej ich rozbawiła.

- Kochanie, najpierw praca, później przyjemności. Pamiętasz jak sam to mówiłeś. – Aoi obdarzył go przeciągłym spojrzeniem, pod którym lider czuł się jakby zrobić coś naprawdę złego.

- Chodźcie już. Zostało nam pięć minut, a jeszcze trzeba fanów przywitać, prawda? – Uruha mówiąc to pociągnął za dłoń stojącego przy lustrze i przeglądającego się Kai'a. Był naprawdę zdziwiony, że tak szybko udało im się przywrócić go do porządku. Miał na sobie bluzkę, o której już nawet nie pamiętał – kiedyś, dawno temu, Ruki zaprojektował ją, tak jak ich pozostałe koncertowe, ale nie miał okazji jej nigdy założyć. Aż do teraz. Podobał mu się również makijaż, był bardziej sceniczny od pozostałych, które miewał na koncertach. No nic. Przecież lider może się czasami wyróżniać, prawda?

Już mieli wchodzić na scenę, gdy został gwałtownie popchnięty na ścianę. Nie zdziwił się, gdy na swoich wargach poczuł namiętny pocałunek. Gitarzysta uwielbiał takie nagłe oraz władcze zachowania, już nie raz zdążyli się o tym przekonać, będąc _molestowanym_ przez niego w najróżniejszych miejscach i sytuacjach. Jednakże nikt nie przebije Rukiego, który nawet podczas kręceniu komentarzy obmacuje Akirę. Całe szczęście, że robi to tak dyskretnie, iż rzadko kto się zorientował. Jednakże Kai widział te komentarze pod ich filmikami, gdy fani specjalni ukazywali wszystko w zwolnionym tempie. Jako lider, nie reagował wtedy, udając, że o niczym nie wie.

- Po koncercie zajmiemy się tobą odpowiednio, co? – Uruha otarł się o niego znacząco, powodującą mimowolny jęk u perkusisty. I jak on miał wysiedzieć całe cztery godziny na tym cholernym krześle? Yutaka uśmiechnął się do siebie znacząco i wymijając Kouyou, klepnął go w tyłek puszczając jednocześnie oczko. Co jak co, ale on również był na górze, prawda?

- Mam nadzieję.

Ready? Let's go!


End file.
